


your hands already know too much.

by beverytender



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverytender/pseuds/beverytender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship. Mini and Franky both have their issues with intimacy. This is how they deal with (some of) them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands already know too much.

Mini spends the first few days after Franky becomes comfortable doing research, trying to - well, trying to figure out what exactly will get her naked, on her back, and saying Mini's name in that barely audible breathless sort of way the fastest. She starts small, of course, Franky's still timid (at first.) And there's plenty of time, anyways. (That's the thought Mini tucks close to her heart every night before she goes to sleep.)

She makes a list - yes, a literal list, on paper, and keeps it tucked safely away. Mini McGuinness doesn't do anything half way. She drags Liv shopping with her, because really, who else could she possibly take? It's worth it, even if Liv laughs at her the entire time, because, somehow, when they leave, she feels less like an idiot. (And it's nice, the way Liv texts her later 'u kno she doesn't need all that rite?')

Then she hesitates. Stashes what she bought under her bed and doesn't look at it for another three days.

She wakes up one morning and Franky's already up, sitting in bed, typing away at her laptop. Mini has the perfect view of her bare back, can see the faint outline of her spine from the way she's sitting, and wants so badly to reach out and touch, 'til she realizes - this is an opening. This is the perfect opening. She reaches under the bed, praying she can reach it without letting on she's awake, and somehow she succeeds, pulling out one long white feather. Franky's quite wrapped up in whatever she's doing. (Mini feels a bit silly already, but more excited.) She props herself up on one elbow and reaches out her other hand, stroking said feather upwards, slowly, from the base of Franky's spine. She's fully sitting up by the time she reaches the nape of Franky's neck, and she kisses her right there before she wraps herself around the smaller girl's back, "Good morning."

"Morning," Franky replies, and kisses her lightly before she asks, "What was that?"

"Oh, just... something." Mini puts on her best mischievous face and takes Franky's laptop from her, closing it and leaning over her (letting the sheet slip just the slightest bit) to set it on the floor. When she sits back up, Franky's face has gone slightly pink, and then goes pinkier when Mini tugs the covers down around her waist.

She smiles at Franky, rests the tip of the feather against her temple, and guides it back, over her ear (Franky closes her eyes) then along her jaw, over her mouth (watching it move so slightly from Franky's breath makes her lick her lips), down the center of her throat (she swallows) and over her collarbones. She brings it back to rest in that little dip at the base of her throat before she trails it down further, straight line down to her belly button, and then back up and around her breasts, one at a time, in slow, ever shrinking circles, until Franky says, "oh, that's - nice," and Mini tosses the feather aside (for now, she'll pick it back up when she moves lower again) and pushes Franky flat onto her back, pressing her mouth against those breasts instead and spends enough time there to leave them red when she finally pulls away. She scouts further down the bed, and tugs the blankets the rest of the way off (Franky’s legs are laying just the slightest bit open, and it’s a truly delicious sight). She lifts the feather again, sets it on Franky’s belly where she can reach it easy, and slips her hand down, spreading Franky’s legs open and then spreading her open, so there’s not a thing she can’t see. (this part is still tricky, for Franky, she says she likes it, feeling Mini look at her like this, but she keeps her eyes shut tight, watching Mini watch her is too much.) And then she lifts the feather again, trails it down from her belly button until she reaches that spot that makes Franky’s breath hitch and her hips jerk, and she leaves it there, presses her tongue against the feather against Franky, and then so slowly pulls the feather out. She’s not so sure if that feels how she thinks it would feel, but Franky moans, so it feels good, at least. She fully indulges herself, then, licks her way inside of Franky - this is her favorite thing to do, feels like it gives her the purest taste of her she can get. Franky’s squirming, though, so she doesn’t linger on her favorite and goes back to Franky’s, trailing the tip of her tongue over and around her clit til she whispers (it’s always whispers) “please, Mini,” and then pressure, licking hard at her ‘til she starts - and then stops - shaking.

Round one’s a winner. (Mini's note to self - you can't dry out a feather. once it gets sticky, it's no more good. buy in bulk.)

~

Emboldened by the excellent sex her idea had brought about, Mini stops at home to change the next day before she heads to Franky's.

This doesn't go as well. She walks into Franky's room, closes and locks the door - Franky's grinning - and drops the trench coat she bought just for this.

And Franky's expression changes to surprise (good) and then vague amusement (less good.) To her credit, it takes her all of two seconds to recognize the hurt on Mini's face, and a second after that she's up and cupping Mini's face in her tiny little hands. It's lovingly when she says, "Oh, Mini," but that almost makes it worse.

"You look... absolutely incredible," Franky continues (and the once-over she gives her does make her feel better), "But you do know it's not what you're wearing that makes me want you, don't you?"

Mini nods, then mutters - still a bit irked, "I think I'd make a good maid."

"I'm sure you would," Franky agrees, nuzzling at Mini's neck for a moment and then slipping down onto her knees in front of her. Mini's already thinking _ohgodyes._ Franky lets her hands rest on her thighs and glances up, teasingly innocent expression on her face, "Next time, how about just the coat? And maybe the stockings." And Mini would answer, has it in mind to say, ‘slowly, I’m figuring you out, Franks,’ but Franky’s already tugged her underwear out of the way and pressed one finger inside her, then shortly after that, two, and she knows - so well - just how to twist them, so Mini just tangles her fingers in Franky’s hair, leans her head back against the door, and relaxes while Franky crooks her fingers, just so slightly, over and over, and there is really something about being fucked like this that Mini could get used to.

(Mini's note to self - also buy stockings in bulk. Torn too easily. And don't bother trying to answer, next time.)

~

That slight miss sets her back a bit, incredible as it may have ended. This is supposed to be about her pleasing Franky more, not the other way around. So it takes her a couple days to get back on the horse, so to speak. But she does, and she does it in full McGuinness fashion, which some (metal obsessed) people may call over the top but really, it's just... fullhearted.

She catches Franky alone in one of the central classrooms (no windows, thank god) and even though she's thinking in the very back of her mind that this would be better at home, she can't resist. She shuts the door loudly enough for Franky to know she's there and walks up behind the shorter girl, "Whatcha doing?"

"Just wanted a bit of quiet."

"Do you want me to go?" (And Mini's proud of herself for the way she means that sincerely, she will leave and not even be hurt by it.)

"No," Franky smiles up at her, "You can be my exception."

And that changes Mini's mind, so she just leans in and kisses her lightly. This moment doesn't need anything added.

Later that night, though, when they're already in bed and it's already dark, she wants very badly to try it. She scouts a bit closer, drapes her arm over Franky's waist, fingers sliding over her stomach, "Franky?"

"Hmm?"

Mini lowers her voice to (what she hopes is) a more sultry whisper, "If I asked you what you wanted to do to me, what would you say?"

"Mini, what... I don't - I don't know." There's something in Franky's voice that makes Mini think 'stop,' but she doesn't, she doesn't know why exactly, but she keeps going.

"There's got to be something."

"I like what we already... do." Franky pauses, takes a breath. "...Why, is there something you want?"

"No. I just don't want you to get bored or anything."

"Are you bored?"

"No, of course not. You're amazing, Franks."

"...Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

~

The next morning it’s as if it didn’t happen, for the most part. There’s something slightly different in Franky’s eyes, as if the shade of them has changed, but Franky still smiles that crinkly eyed smile at her when she wakes up, and Mini relaxes.

~

They go out that night - properly out, just the two of them, to dinner. Franky surprises her with the plan, hands her a printed out menu from a (quite fancy) restaurant Mini’s never been to. She even springs for one of the nicer, less likely to have dried puke in the back seat, cabs to take them there. Mini is quite grateful, her heels are death to actually walk in.

Sitting across from her, mid - entree, and watching her smile gets Mini feeling warm all over, and (this wasn’t planned, was not on the list) she pulls out her cell, discretely, under the table. Franky probably thinks she’s answering a text from her mother or something, which amuses her as she types.

if u keep looking at me like that, we’re going to have to leave early

It takes agonizingly long for her to receive the message. When she does, though, the look on her face nearly has Mini squirming in her seat. Franky smirks at her and shakes her head, “No, I don’t think so. They’ve got a dessert here I really want to try.”

“Seriously, that’s where your priorities lie?”

Franky shrugs and takes another bite of her food, “Patience is a virtue.”

“Nothing I’m thinking about is even the slightest bit virtuous.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really.”

Franky raises an eyebrow at her, murmurs, “Naughty.”

(This is all much more effective than it should be.)

“Is it really bothering you that much, Mins?”

“Nope,” Mini crosses her arms, “It’s completely gone away, actually.”

Franky laughs, “Liar,” and this is officially infuriating. (Somehow, still enjoyable, though.)

Mini pulls out her poker face and her phone, again. “Turnabout’s fair play.”

“Do your worst.”

(And it sort of clicks, in the back of her head, this is compromise. What she brought up last night, in a situation that’s ‘safe,’ in the sense that there’s a limit on what can happen in this place. And she sort of really loves Franky for just how hard she tries to give Mini everything she wants.)

This would almost be easier, she thinks, if she hadn’t been given the invitation to do it, but she perseveres, stares down at her phone for a minute before she starts thumbing in the message.

if u said something like that to me, i’d have us home so i could have my head ‘tween your legs already

She gets a little bit of satisfaction from that, Franky’s smirk slips just a little when she reads it, but the reply is still frustrating.

all in good time.

that’s not fair. all this for some dessert.

all this to drive you crazy, actually. i’ll make it worth the wait. promise.

oh, really? how are you going to do that?

by going down on you all night long.

Mini can’t even look up after that way. She’s pretty sure seeing Franky’s face right then would kill her.

oh. She almost hits send, and then thinks of something. is that all?

is that all? what would you like me to add?

oh, just take a little step further. if you really want to have me totally at your mercy, franks...

yes?

you’ll have to tie me down.

is that what you want?

if you want me to lay still and behave for that long, it’ll be a necessity.

is it what you want, Mini?

Mini swallows, forgetting for a moment that Franky is actually just right across the table and watching her pretty closely.

yes, that’s what i want.

~

Even though Franky goes back to normal conversation after that (because really, where do you take a conversation after ‘tie me up’), Mini’s still aching by the time they get back to her room. She goes to undress as soon as she walks in, before Franky’s even closed the door behind them, but doesn’t even get the tie of her dress undone before Franky says, “No.”

“No?” She turns around.

“At my mercy, right? So leave it on.” Franky steps closer - and, oh, her face is so serious - and tilts her head up to kiss Mini. Not nearly enough time passes before she’s stepping back again, and nodding towards the bed. “Lay down.”

God, this is doing nothing for the functionality of Mini’s legs. But she makes it over to the bed, and she lays down, and after that they don’t need to work anymore, she really doesn’t think she’s going to be getting up again tonight. She takes off her shoes (apparently that she’s allowed to do) and gets comfortable, laying back with her arms behind her head (tugging her dress a little higher up her thighs, just for effect) and watching Franky dig through drawers til she finds a tie. (and, yeah, that works really well for Mini.) There’s not anything close enough to the bed to actually tie her to, so she just knots Mini’s hands together (with a bit of length between them for comfort) and tells her to tuck them back under her head. It’ll do.

And then she slides her hands down Mini’s thighs, wrapping her fingers ‘round the back of her knees and lifting up, so that her legs are bent, feet flat on the bed, and spread about the width of Franky apart. She kneels right there, between Mini’s legs, and Mini wonders if she’s still wearing underwear or if they’ve melted, and then she leans forward, pressing her mouth to Mini’s throat and reaching to untie the halter neck of her dress. Mini can’t help it, she scouts down just a touch so she can feel Franky’s knees against the back of her legs, and Franky pauses, makes a small noise of disapproval, and bites at Mini’s neck - lightly, very lightly, but it’s still - not something she’s ever done before, and Mini’s hips jerk upwards.

“Behave,” Franky mutters (is she dreaming?) and sits up again, tugging Mini’s dress down and off, and then her underwear (she smirks again), and Mini expects her to go for the stockings next, but instead she wraps her hands around one of her feet, pulls it into her lap and starts rubbing, slowly up her ankle and then her calf and she’s reached her knee when Mini almost blurts out ‘please, stop teasing.’ Franky would listen, if she said it, she knows she would, and she wants so badly - so she really doesn’t know why she bites her tongue. Franky still looks so serious, that might have something to do with it. She reaches the point where the (thigh high) stockings end, and switches legs, and this one feels like it goes more quickly, so that’s nice. And then she dips her head, kisses Mini’s thigh right above the stocking - and dear god in heaven, she can’t honestly be seeing this, but she is, Franky is honestly removing her stocking (and then the other) with her teeth.

“Fuck me,” Mini sighs, and Franky grins at her, and then it just takes seconds for Franky to duck her head again and finally, finally, finally her mouth’s on her. Mini cries out immediately, and she can feel Franky swallow, and she’s licking so lightly, it’s not enough. This is going to be quick, quick enough that if Mini were a guy, she’d be extremely embarrassed, so she tries to lift her hips to get just more pressure but (and she hadn’t noticed this) Franky’s holding her down. There it is, anyways, if Franky’s anything it’s attentive, and it’s over in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, but she doesn’t stop for a second, not even when Mini’s saying ‘too much,’ only lightens up again, and Mini completely loses track of how much time passes between then and when Franky finally sits up again, but she’s got tears in her eyes by then, and she can’t even manage to say ‘oh, god.’ Franky looks all too proud of herself.

“Close your eyes,” Franky says, and Mini is too spent to even try and resist that, even if she wanted to.

~

She wakes up thinking she dreamed it, and for a second or two she’s convinced because Franky’s no where to be seen, but then she sees the tie laying on the floor and - well, honestly, she gets wet all over again just at the sight of it. She gets up, and pulls on the pajamas she keeps here, checks the time to make sure Franky’s dads have already left, and makes her way downstairs to find her lost girlfriend. She hears the shower going (and music playing - Franky has a playlist for everything, even two different ones for ‘shower’ and ‘bath’) about halfway down the stairs and grins - that’s brilliant. She gets a drink out of the kitchen first, then makes her way to the bathroom and waits for one of the louder tracks to start before she enters. She undresses again, quickly and quietly, brushes her teeth (it’s the hardest thing most mornings, to wait until after she’s done this to properly kiss Franky), and steps into the shower - on the side Franky’s facing, she knows better than to come up behind her. “Morning.”

Franky blinks the water out of her eyes and smiles at her, “Sleep well?”

“Very, very well.” Mini nods, steps forward and tugs Franky’s face up to kiss her, “Need help?”

“Washing? No, I think I can handle it,” but she’s still smiling, so Mini informs her, “That’s not what I meant,” and presses her back against the shower wall. She dips her head to Franky’s neck and her fingers between her legs, expects to be starting fresh, but Franky’s already slippery under her fingertips, so she skips right to rubbing more firmly, and whispers in Franky’s ear, “were you up to something, before I came in?”

“No,” Franky denies, “I was just - thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

She hesitates a second before answering, “About how good you looked tied up.”

“I was hoping you’d like that. I loved it.”

“Good.”

Mini pauses, poised to press (just one) finger inside Franky (she’d cut her nails the day she told Franky how she felt, but she hadn’t actually had the opportunity yet to make that worthwhile), and lowers her voice to whispering again, “I know you’re a little uneasy about - doing it like this, Franky, but I’ll go so slow, okay, and the second you say stop - the second before you say stop, even, I will, alright? I really think you’ll like it, it feels so good when you do it to me.”

Franky thinks, for a minute, and nods, finds the voice to say, “Okay,” and Mini keeps her word, pressing in not even a centimeter at a time, and it’s an easy glide, really, and she doesn’t do more than that one finger today, but that’s enough, it’s so very nice to finally be actually inside of Franky, and when she is and she starts to rub, slightly, and after a moment of that, she finds it, that spot that feels a little different - but that’s not what gives it away, no, she knows from the way Franky moans, right into her ear, louder than she’s ever heard her, and the way she grips at Mini’s shoulders when she comes (or just the fact that Mini just fucked her up against the wall) is nearly enough to make Mini come without being touched at all.

~

They go back to bed after that, and they’re laying there for an hour or so, just quiet, wrapped around each other, before Mini gets her thoughts all straightened out and speaks, “Franky, I’m sorry.”

“What?” Franky mumbles, not budging from where her head’s resting on Mini’s chest.

“I pushed. I did, and I said I wouldn’t, and I’m sorry. The other night, I know I made you uncomfortable again, and that’s the last thing I wanted to do. And I’m not bored, I don’t know if you believed me when I said that, but it’s true. It’s still so new and amazing, touching you, and honestly I don’t think it’ll ever feel any differently. I just felt like...”

“Like what?” She does tilt her head up to meet Mini’s gaze, then.

“Like... you picked me, you trusted me with this, and so I wanted to make it as amazing as it possibly could be, I wanted to figure out everything you wanted so I could do it all for you.”

“Everything I want is you, Mini. If I want to do anything different, I’ll tell you. And if you want something different, tell me, but don’t tell me you want something because you think I want it, that’s too confusing.”

“Deal.” Mini tilts her head down (awkward angle be damned) and kisses Franky’s forehead.

~

They go to sleep that night tangled much the same way as they were that morning, and Mini whispers something in Franky’s ear again, just before she’s asleep, accompanied - again - by her hand between Franky’s legs, “Can I wake you up like this tomorrow morning?”

Franky gives a sleepy little chuckle and replies, “Absolutely.”


End file.
